User talk:DarthEinstein
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ectobiology page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stuart P. Bentley (Talk) 22:10, October 28, 2010 Redundant Categories Hey, um, could you not add that much categories? Image categories are general and do not need individual articles for say, the individual trolls or places. They have very few images to them, it's redundant, and it's tedious work adding categories. It's more like badge spamming, but I'm just giving you a warning beforehand instead of a harsh punishment. ~LDXD -Paladin of Hatred- Now with power positions on 5'' Wikis! 22:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) So how general should it be, and why should you decide? There are ~3000 images, so it would seem useful to subdivide them. --DarthEinstein 22:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :The image categories are subdivided already, but you seem to have made your categories a bit too specific. And I did not decide anything. That's Wiki rules there. The 3000+ images just reflects the difficulty in adding the categories (not to mention that it clogs up the page) ~LDXD -Paladin of Hatred- Now with power positions on ''5 Wikis! 22:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I have not noticed any image categories, could you link them? As for recent changes, you can just click on (Main) in Namespace. --DarthEinstein 22:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, my mistake. Must have typed that in too quickly. I was referring to placing images in categories that also use pages, like putting an image for Problem Sleuth in a Problem Sleuth category that exists. (Terrible example ./) ~LDXD -Paladin of Hatred- Now with power positions on 5'' Wikis! 23:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, so where are these "Wiki rules" you spoke of? '''This' says nothing about images. --DarthEinstein 23:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Referring to the general editing rules of Wikia Central. Where the direct link is, I do not know. ~LDXD -Paladin of Hatred- Now with power positions on 5'' Wikis! 23:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well you're not being very convincing. Wookieepedia (part of wikia) seems to have image categories with only two or three images in them. There are probably at least ten images of Sollux on this wiki. And it would be very convenient to have all the images of, say, John in one place. --DarthEinstein 23:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry if I can't be very convincing, but I do know what I'm doing, even if it doesn't seem like it. I have been editing for a long time, now. I'll try getting someone to explain this stuff better. Also, did the revision history of the categories on Wookieepedia state that they were created by a trustworthy user? It seems like a badge-spammer was just going nuts. ~LDXD -Paladin of Hatred- Now with power positions on ''5 Wikis! 00:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Here's a wookieepedia image category picked essentially randomly: w:c:starwars:Category:Images of Yearo Seville. It was edited twice: the second time by someone with admin privileges who had been editing since 2006. Now maybe I was creating too many categories, but even so, there should be some image categories, at least for main characters. Perhaps images of someone like Bro could be gathered into a category for guardian images, or some even broader category. So if you do have vast wiki experience, then show me how to categorize the images in a way that's useful. --DarthEinstein 00:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :"Perhaps images of someone like Bro could be gathered into a category for guardian images, or some even broader category." That's what I've been trying to get to. There are a lot of characters for MSPA, so things like "Category:Images of Guardians" or just "Category:Guardians" would be acceptable. Sorry if I was being confusing back there. ~LDXD -Paladin of Hatred- Now with power positions on 5 Wikis! 17:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, how about this for characters: individual categories for most kids and trolls (maybe minor trolls lumped into one category, but where to draw the line idk); then a single category each for guardians, sprites, supporting characters, chesspeople, the Felt, Underlings, and troll ancestors. ::That was me, sorry. --DarthEinstein 23:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, there. Sorry for bothering you. I'd just like to know - even with reference to the above discussion - why you're removing Lord English's status as an antagonist or an enemy? Surely that's a fairly large part of his role, mhmph. Or is that not large enough description to merit its own category? ashdenej 17:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Check the page: he's still in those categories. There were duplicates which have been popping up on various pages for some reason. --DarthEinstein 17:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, shoot. I knew that I was missing something! Huh. In the edits history, it just listed you as removing the categories completely. That's odd! Anywho, keep up the good work. ashdenej 17:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the repair works Just came here to say thank you for being around and reverting alot of vandalism. I just wanted to let you know that I do try to block every single one of the vandals (if I ever miss one feel free to point it out, but I think I tend to get most of them). It's ridicilous really how many people I blocked already... So yeah don't feel like nothing is happening and keep up the good work. BitterLime 22:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Glad to know it's appreciated. --DarthEinstein 23:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Non-Existent Categories On the John Egbert page, the "Candy" John (which is Jizzybro on Tumblr's rendition of the Tricksterstuck AU) & this "Link" John (creator unknown) are non-existent. I removed them because they are not part of the actual story. Please keep them that way. Thanks. c: KissMeImFamous 04:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :But they actually appear in the comic. So why shouldn't they be on the page? --DarthEinstein 11:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry to say, but they do not. The rest do. Literally all of them, ''except ''the "Candy" nor the "Link." KissMeImFamous 05:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :They do appear. Get educated about the Trickster Mode.It's hidden but it's there.BitterLime 10:25, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Question What the hell happened to the Jake English page? Many things, some of which I actually remember contributing, got reverted at some point. When did this happen? - MisterMan413 :I would say the constant real contributions with spam ones are causing real ones to be lost http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jake_English&action=history while this wiki is receiving constant vandalism I would say Jake's page is getting it worst and really needs to be semi-protected, but that's just my thoughts. The Light6 01:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC)